


Swing Set on Fire

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [15]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Fire, Friendship, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone looks at Remy and Johnny it can be easy to see why they are friends. They are both fighters, a little gun happy, enjoy knives a little more than the average person. When you put either or both of them next to Dexter Jackson it is hard to see them as close as they are, even Dex sometimes finds himself wondering how a guy like him wound up with best friends like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing Set on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a prompt for the TFLN meme from Kakumei: Johnny from the OC universe of your choice with (+61): one minute he's happily playing with a lighter and the next thing I know, he's screaming and the swing set is on fire. I will warn you this one got a little dark: blood, violence, murder, and implied attempted sexual assault; marking it NSFW for that reason.

**Swing Set on Fire**

Dex dragged his hand down his face. There were moments that he really did wonder how  _he_ \-- _him_  of all people, wound up best friends with Johnny  _motherfucking_  Gat and  _goddamn_  Remy. Fuck all if he didn't feel like he was always the one putting out the damn fires, literally and figuratively. Remy seemed like the calm one, but she could be as full tilt crazy as Johnny in the right mood. And Johnny was twitchy as shit house rat. One minute he's happily playing with a lighter and the next thing he knew, Gat's screaming and the swing set is on fire--shit and that was when they were still in grade school.

After a deep calming breath Jackson strolled toward the current fire in need of dousing--the burning shells of a pair of cop cars. The lone life cop was staring at Remy who was twirling that butterfly knife of hers rather menacingly while Johnny paced a line a few feet behind her. Dex really didn't even want to know what the hell went down. He just knew he needed to get his friends out of there. 

When he touched Johnny's shoulder, the fist caught him square in the cheek. "Fuck, man," he croaked, stomping his foot once as he cradled his face.

"Help me, please," the cop called weakly. It earned him a swat that left him whimpering. 

The response made Dex wonder just what the two of them had done to this cop before he got there. 

"Sorry, man," Johnny grumbled lowly. He patted Jackson on the shoulder.

"Kill him, if you're gonna kill him. But we need to go," Dex said, his voice was thick with concern. "As it is you psychos are lucky there's not more of these bastards here."

"No, they didn't come to arrest us? Did you?" Remy explained. Even Dex's eyes were locked on the blade that she circled inches from the officer's face. The berry shivered, wide-eyed as the petite blond wiggled the blade. "So were you just out looking for some bangers to shake down? Or what?"

"Does it matter?"

Remy grabbed the man's hand, and pierced the tip of his finger with the deathly sharp blade. "You tell me. See your pig buddies over there died quick and easy. I didn't get the chance to talk to them, but, see, you might be bleeding, but you'll live long enough to beg unless you tell me what the fuck you bastards were doing rolling up on us like that." She rubbed his finger over his face, the blood tracking over and down his cheek.

"We don't have time for this," Dex barked not sure if he was pissed at her or scared out of his mind.

Johnny had told him that some fucked up shit went down while she was gone, but this was a side of Remy McGinnis he didn't know existed, ever. 

"Dawkins said he knew you. Knew your boy Ian, who gave you rave reviews," the cop said slowly.

The black of the blade starkly contrasted the pale officer's skin. "Oh, well, aren't you guys just the shining example of Stilwater's Finest. So you were what? Looking for handouts? Or did you at least plan on tipping after your little train ride?" The last bit came out in a growl.

The motion was minimal--quick. The officer's eyes widened and he gasped. Remy jerked her hand back and swiped the blade on the cop's sleeve. When she stood, she spit on him. It was a sentiment Dex understood. Gat didn't say anything, just put his hand on the back of McGinnis' neck and walked with her.

Dex caught up to them after a moment of watching the officer gasp, looking like a fish out of water. He was pretty sure the cause, not that it mattered. _That kind of trash deserved worse than what he got,_ Jackson thought as he mirrored Remy's last action not giving a damn about either of their DNA being found on that garbage.

"Hey girl," Jackson said quietly. He rested his hand between her shoulder blades. "You good?"

Stone-faced her gaze didn't waver, but she didn't say anything either. Her climbing into the backseat shook him too, she never voluntarily rode in the back. The flipping of the blade started before he even rounded the car. It was a sound he knew well, she and Johnny both favored that type of weapon and were proficient tricksters. But then there were times like this when that noise became the most ominous one he could ever remember hearing.

Overall, her reaction worried him. Though he had not been there to help in the moment, he had a plan for the aftermath. As they sat at the red light he shot off a text to one of his best guys. If Ian was still skulking around town, Jackie could find him. Then perhaps he and Johnny might just swing by and see the clever mick before he could skip town.


End file.
